Ordinary day
by Lady Anne MD
Summary: Tatia decides to go for a walk by herself, just reflecting on her life when she sees someone she didn't expect; Klaus. One-shot, Klaus, Tatia.


_A/N:__ so, I was re-watching season 3 the other day and then when I got to 'ordinary people' flashbacks and the scene where Mikeal almost wounded Klaus with his sword I couldn't help but imagine how a horrible father Mikeal must have been to his children and since they never showed us Tatia's part of the story I decided I should write it. I kept everything as true to the show as possible, but since this is a Tatia X Klaus story I only made it about both of them with some mention of Elijah._

_Btw, I already hate the title :p, so if anyone has a better one just tell me :)_

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer__: TVD is not mine. _

It was a beautiful day, she could feel it. The way the sun shined in the sky made Tatia wish she could just disappear for a while, maybe have some time for herself.

She walked north, headed to the forest that surrounded the village. It was a bit dangerous to go there, she knew it. Especially that it was going to be full moon that night, but it was still day and she really could use some time off; off her duties, her work, off everything. It's been a while since she's done that, her son; Sam, has been a little off to handle lately, he's starting to ask questions, and she really tried to answer him as best as she could, but he was a boy, he needed a father; not her. Sam was getting older and needed a male figure in his life a role that she could hardly think she could fell, even just a little, since she herself didn't even have that figure in her childhood.

Tatia shock her head at the disturbing thoughts that crossed her mind about her what so called 'childhood'; she didn't really even have one. Her father sent her away to another tribe when she was only sixteen to marry a man she didn't see in her life till her wedding night. She didn't want to go, she loved her life, she loved being the beauty of the tribe, every man wanting to be her suitor, but her father never listened to her pleading and sent her against her well to start a new life away from her home.

Her husband, she couldn't deny, was surprisingly good to her, but she didn't love him and she missed her old life, her family, and her friends, but there was nothing she could do. She got pregnant with her son, Sam, a few months after the start of her new life, it made her happy, the idea of having someone to rely on her, someone she could take care of, but her little happiness didn't last that long; when Sam was about to turn five, her husband got killed in a battle with another trip and she decided to go back to her own village. She couldn't bear missing her family and friends anymore so she decided to go back since she didn't have anything to tie her husband tribe anymore.

It's been three years since she got back and she couldn't be happier that she did so, she missed everyone dearly. The only problem was that not her marriage or even having a son prevented every man in the trip from asking her hand in marriage, if she was still that little girl of sixteen that left eight years ago, she couldn't have been happier with the attention, but she wasn't, she just wanted to spend her life with her son.

Besides, what Ayana has been saying about her in her predictions wasn't helping either; she's just started making statements recently about her whenever both of them were in the same room, things about how she's having a bad feeling about her and that something bad concerning her will happen soon, something that will not only affect her but will have an effect _till the end of time_, and when ever Tatia asks what 'to the end of time' meant, Ayana would only answer that it meant forever. Whatever that means, she knew Ayana was a powerful witch and that what she predicts will mostly happen, she didn't fear for herself, she only feared for her son; Sam. She kept thinking of what will happen to him if something happens to her.

She sighed as she got to the edge of the woods and decided not to go as far as she usually does; she didn't want something to happen like last time. The previous month when she decided to take a foot trip like this one she almost got lost and didn't make it to the caves in the right time. The problem wasn't only that; it was that, Klaus and Elijah both decided to follow her and find where she was. Tatia was well aware of their feelings for her, but she didn't realize that they both would risk their lives to save hers! They were unbelievable! She could only imagine what would have happen to both of them if Mikeal knew about them or worse, if one of them got killed for her. The last thing she wanted was for her to be the reason any of them get hurt. It hurt her what was happening between them because of her, she loved them both dearly and before her marriage she was best friends with both of them, but since her comeback, they almost fight whenever the subject of her getting married again was even mentioned. Elijah had proposed to her after her return, but she didn't accept nor declined. It's true that Klaus didn't propose to her but he made his feelings clear and she couldn't do that, she couldn't hurt one of them by accepting the other; she knew she was probably hurting them both already by her procrastination, but she couldn't help it, she couldn't bare the idea of losing one of them. She needed them both and by refusing one she knew she'll be losing the other.

Ester wasn't making it easy either, she only keeps giving her looks whenever she sees her like she's saying that what was happing between her boys will only be solved if she was gone. Tatia knew she was probably only being paranoid, but the looks Ester gives her just sends shivers down her spine, it made her feel like the woman would do anything, even kill her, if she doesn't leave Klaus and Elijah alone. But, how could she? They were her friends! She loved them and she couldn't bare the idea of crushing the heart of one of them by choosing. But she knew she had to, and very soon.

Tatia got to the place she wanted, it took a while for her to get there but just seeing the place made her feel it was worth it. She breathed the fresh air of the wood and looked at the magnificent sight before her. She stood on the edge of a beautiful lake hiding between the trees. The sun light reflected on its surface giving its blue color an amazing shine, the surface was just so tempting for her to reach her hand and just stroke the water a little. She wished she could come with Klaus like she used to when they were young and play there, but she knew if she asked him so, Elijah will probably find out and then they'll fight again.

Tatia knew it wasn't easy on Klaus lately; Mikeal has made it his life mission to ruin Klaus' life nowadays even more than before. Klaus told her the other night that he prevented him from even riding his horse anywhere except when it's necessary and, as she well knew Klaus' love for his horse, knew how devastating that must have been for him. It seemed for her that that horse was the thing that kept him enduring his father's insults of him, along with everything else that Mikeal's done, from embarrassing him in public and even beating him, his insults were always the worse, she knew that Klaus was strong, he could bare being the hitting by Mikeal, but the words he spits out at him always hurt her more than Klaus himself, she hated seeing Klaus in such misery. Ever since they were children, Mikeal never left Klaus alone, he scolded him whenever he made a little mistake, she didn't really get why would Mikeal hate his son that much, Klaus hasn't done anything that was out of ordinary of what most young men used to do, he was young and never meant harm and that what seemed to be precisely Mikeal's problem. It was like just Klaus being alive was the thing that angered him. Even with all Klaus' attempts Mikeal still never approved of him, never even considered listening to him…

Klaus meant a lot to her, when they were young he was her best friend, and now as she started to realize that she was falling in love with him she knew how much she needed him, he'd never refused a request of hers. He loved Sam too, they were inspirable, Klaus taught him how to read and write; how to rid a horse and –despite her constant refusal- Sam was begging her to let Klaus teach him how to hold a sword. At first, she thought she cold control her feelings for Klaus, she kept telling herself that he was her best friend, that all what he's been doing for her was out of friendship, that he was just being a good friend. Besides, she knew how popular Klaus was among the village girls. Despite everything, Klaus had everything a girl of age desired in a husband; he was handsome, brave and he knew how to take care of the people he loved. She couldn't stop her heart from aching of jealousy whenever she hears any other girl talking about him; she'd never thought he might ever have feelings for her.

Her feelings only grow bigger with time. She loved being with him, even being around him made her happy and her feelings scared her since the beginning, she had promised herself she'd only live for her son but Klaus made her feel things she never knew she could feel before and she liked it. She loved the way he holds her hand when trying to help her rid his horse, she loved the way he looks at her, the way his eyes shined whenever she catches him looking at her, she only feared that her feelings would only ruin their friendship and when he finally confessed his love for her, it shocked her at first but then it didn't relief her as it should have; it only made it worse. She tried to avoid him since then; she even had to yell at Sam that morning when he kept asking if he could go see 'uncle Klaus'. But even with that, she was failing miserably, he seemed to be everywhere she looked but at least she hasn't been alone with him since then.

Tatia's thoughts were interrupted when she heard something moving in the pushes close to her. She almost jumped but knew she was well hidden by the tree she was sitting under. Her heartbeat only slowed down when she realize it was only Klaus. He didn't seem aware of her as he came closer to the water and took his shirt off, Tatia meant to look away but it was only then that she saw the blood covering his upper arm; he's been hurt.

She walked out of her hid and almost ran to him; blood seemed to be everywhere, on his arm, on his shirt, even some on fell on the ground. He was mad, she could feel it in his move; she could always know when he was so. His hands were shaking as he held his shirt.

"Nik!" she couldn't help but exhale when she was close enough, Klaus turned to her direction and the anger in his eyes got replaced with relief when he saw it was only her. Tatia came closer and sat beside him on the lake edge her eyes on his wounded arm forgetting the vow she made to herself not to be alone with him.

"Oh God! Nik! What happened?!" she said with a panicked voice.

"It's nothing," Klaus waved her hand off when she meant to touch his wound and dipped his shirt in the water creating a bandage to clean the wound taking his eyes away from hers.

"It's not nothing!" she almost got mad at him when he moved her hand away, "Nik, you're bleeding! What happened? Did you fight with somebody?" the words just kept coming from her mouth in panic, "who did this to you?!"

"Why do you even care? Or is it that Elijah is not here you're finally talking to me?" Klaus looked at her letting the bandage he made of his shirt fall from his hand as his voice grew louder in anger.

Tatia almost roll her eyes on him like she usually does when he says something stupid like that, why would she care! She's his friend! Of course she cared! But then his statement about Elijah and the way his eyes looked at her, made her realize that it was something else; Klaus was hurt, but not just form the wound, he was hurt from her, she hurt him by ignoring him all of this time. He thought she was ignoring him because of Elijah.

"Nik, I'm your friend, no matter what happens between us, I'll always care about you even if you don't want to believe it." Her voice turned soothing and she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Nik, let me help you," she added almost whispering.

Klaus didn't reply, but he didn't refuse her hand when she took the shirt, whipped his blood and washed his wound with some water, he flinched when she bandaged his arm and that made her smile.

"I'm glad you're finding my misery amusing," was what Klaus replied to her smile with, she looked up at him as she was only focusing on his wound and when she realized he was only joking she smiled again. Only then, Tatia felt just how close they were to each other, dangerously close, she looked at his lips and realized that she only needed to title her had a bit to place hers over them. She looked up at his eyes again; they were so close she could see the shades in his blue eyes as they stared into her brown ones.

It took everything in Tatia to lean back from him, she cleared her voice as she looked at the ground, "this should keep it from bleeding for a while," she added as she sat back and looked at the lake.

Klaus didn't reply and Tatia was so tempted to just look at him, she feared she might've heart him again, but after what just happened she feared looking at him would make things even worse.

"Thank you," Klaus answered, his voice sincere.

Tatia only nodded at him and he sat besides her. They didn't talk; they just sat beside each other staring at the blue water. Tatia liked those moments, moments of silence she had with Klaus, they were just… silence; they didn't _need_ to talk in. She's missed them, she's missed _him_, ever since she decided to put a distance between them she just missed everything they used to do together, she missed moments like this, and it felt good to be able to be with him like that again.

Some time passed and Tatia then said still avoiding his eyes, "I wasn't ignoring you and it's not because of Elijah that I've been avoiding you," she said in one breath, it was true she didn't want to be around him after what happened but she felt she had to at least tell him everything. "I just need time, Nik." She added playing with the grass infront of her.

"I'm sorry," Klaus replied to her, she couldn't bare it any longer, she had to look at him now, she was confused; why was he apologizing?

Klaus didn't look at her, "I know I surprised you with what I said, and I know about you and Elijah, it's just that…" he sighed, "I don't want this to ruin our friendship, Tatia." He finally looked at her and she could see now why he was mad; he was scared that he lost her because of his confession; Klaus always had a problem with his temper.

"Nik, I-" she meant to say something but he interrupted her and held her hand in his, "can you just ignore what I said and I promise not to bring it up again?" he smiled to her and she just looked at him in surprise.

"Nik, I'm not mad at you because of what you said," she closed her fingers around his hand and looked at his blue eyes again, "and I don't _want _to ignore it either," Klaus looked confused so she added, "Nik, I just don't know what to think anymore, I don't know what to do and I appreciate your feelings for me, I really do, but I just need time," she sighed and looked away from him, "can you just… wait?" she added the last question looking at him almost pleading; she was just procrastinating the inevitable, she won't be able to escape this forever…

Klaus suddenly smiled to her and nodded agreeing to stop it here, Tatia sighed in relief and couldn't help but smile back to him; his smile was so contagious.

"So, won't you tell me who defeated the great Niklaus Mikealson in a duel?" she teased still smiling and pointed at his wound trying to change the subject.

Klaus' smile seemed to fade and a little frown placed itself on his forehead as he looked away from her at the lake; Tatia almost regretted asking but then he looked at her and smiled again though it didn't touch his eyes this time. "It wasn't a duel," he finally said looking away again; it felt like it took him forever to answer.

"What happened?" Tatia asked half whispering.

"It was Mikeal," Klaus simply answered her looking at the grass between them now.

Tatia couldn't help but reaching her hand to his shoulder, Klaus seemed to appreciate it as he looked up at her again.

"What did he do this time?" she smiled trying to sooth him. She knew he liked talking to her about those things and she liked to listen, it seemed to relief him a little.

"I took the horse…" Klaus said it like a guilty child who was confessing. It reminded her of when Sam confesses something bad he's done.

"Klaus-"

"I know, I know I wasn't supposed to, it's just…" Klaus seemed as if not knowing how to continue he looked away from her again, they had agreed together on not provoking Mikeal, like that would work, but it was her idea and Klaus seemed to agree to it, it actually helped for a while… "It's just I haven't been able to rid him for three weeks now, you know it's the only thing that makes me able to feel like I can do something and-"

"I know, I know…" Tatia answered him, "but… Nik, you got to be careful, I know it's hard, but-"

"I hate him," Klaus interrupted her still looking away; she knew his temper was rising again so she placed her other hand on his other shoulder and made him look at her. Klaus seemed to relax a bit, but he repeated, "I do, I hate him," he looked at her I a way that only scared her, but she knew that she was the only one who could calm hi down so she ignored it. "Klaus, it's alright," she whispered.

A few minutes passed and when Tatia felt like Klaus was finally calm enough, she removed her hands, and looked around, it was then she realized how late it was.

"We probably should head back," she stood and he looked up at her, "it's a full moon tonight, remember?" she answered his questioning look.

Klaus stood too and smiled his real smile that showed his dimples, the smile that Tatia loved, "come on! You don't think I can protect you?"

"Haha… very funny," she smiled back happy that he was smiling again, "Niklaus?" she called when he kept smiling, "please tell me you're not thinking of what I think you're actually thinking?"

Klaus didn't answer; he only kept smiling to her.

"Nik, if Mikeal finds out…" she placed her hands on her hips, so much for the plan 'not to provoke Mikeal'!

"Relax! He won't!" Klaus added his grin growing wider, "Tatia, I know some boys in the village and they know a great place to watch the beasts turn from, we won't be in harm!"

"_We_?" she picked on his word, "Nik?" she repeated when he didn't reply.

"Henrik and I," he finally confessed.

"Niklaus!"

"Look, it's going be alright, father won't find out and we will be fine." Klaus tried to calm her but she kept her disapproval look, she knew he won't listen but at least she can tell him she never agreed to it when Mikeal eventually finds out.

Tatia didn't add anything else and they headed back to the caves in silence, she wanted to ask him if Elijah knew about this or not, but she feared he'll get mad again so she stayed silent. She only hoped that this doesn't end up in Mikeal finding out or anything worse.

_So, how was it? Good… bad… unreadable… I should never write again? _

_I hope that was true to canon as possible, I didn't want to change anything but since they've never showed anything about Tatia or her child I just made assumptions… sooo… I don't know… Just leave me a review or send me a pm and let me know what you think! Thanks! :D_


End file.
